1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam irradiating apparatus using a scanning method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-87123, filed Mar. 28, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2002-22900 discloses a charged particle beam irradiating apparatus using a scanning method. The charged particle beam irradiating apparatus includes a scanning electromagnet that scans a charged particle beam and a control unit that controls the operation of the scanning electromagnet, and continuously irradiates the charged particle beam along an irradiation line in an irradiation field that is set in an object to scan the irradiation field.
However, in the above-mentioned charged particle beam irradiating apparatus, there is a concern that unevenness or reduction will occur in a peripheral portion of the dose distribution of the irradiated charged particle beam (hereinafter, simply referred to as a ‘dose distribution’). It is considered to control the intensity of the charged particle beam to prevent the occurrence of the unevenness or reduction in the peripheral portion of the dose distribution. However, in this case, the scanning method needs to control the intensity of the charged particle beam at a high speed, and the control process is complicated. Therefore, the above-mentioned method is not effective.